


You Are Evil

by ilovereginamills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovereginamills/pseuds/ilovereginamills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick, sexy Swan Queen scene. "Regina, it's really hard to choose between all my fantasies for only one..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Evil

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently writing the next chapter of Regrets, but I just wanted a cute, sexy Swan Queen scene in my life.

“Come on, Emma. It can’t be that hard...” Regina spoke against Emma’s naked shoulder. After a  little section of quick, rough sex, they both agreed on sleeping naked since they wouldn’t have to get up early the next day and Henry was staying with his grandparents for the weekend. 

 

“Regina, it’s really hard to choose between all my fantasies for only one...” Emma complained, rubbing repeatedly Regina’s left tight, that was positioned on top of her stomach, with her hand. “I want to do all of them.” She said, making her point clear by grabbing the most she could of Regina’s tight and squeezing it hard. 

 

“Emma!” Regina said giving a quick smack at the blonde’s hand, but didn’t move it away or stopped its task. “You are really dirty, dear.” Regina mumbled and ran her left hand on Emma’s stomach scratching it lightly and letting it drop on the side. “And I appreciate that, but you have to choose one, babe.”

 

“You are evil.” Emma tried to tease without thinking about the irony or the funny side of her words. “I am well aware of that, dear. Evil is currently a very important part of my royal title.” Regina chuckled. 

 

“You are evil...” Emma sounded vague. Regina raised her head from its spot to look at Emma’s eyes. “Are you regretting marring me? You didn’t think about the consequences of marrying the Evil Queen? Are you...” Emma stopped Regina abruptly rolling them and keeping her in a safe space so she could see Regina’s face clearly. 

 

“You are so stupid.” She emphasized by lowering her body and giving Regina a sweet kiss. “The Evil Queen is my fantasy.” Regina looked at the green eyes right above hers and smirked. “Do you want me to dress as the Evil Queen? And seduce you?” Emma nodded seeing where this was going. “And innocent princess Emma doesn’t want the Queen?” Regina looked at Emma to see if there was any sign of confusion or other thing other than desire and found none, so she continued. “Maybe the Queen wants the princess all to herself?” Emma kissed Regina passionately and hard, looking for entrance with her tongue. Regina was caught by surprise, but soon allowed the exploration of her mouth and massaged Emma’s biceps, that were still keeping Emma’s body above hers. Emma stopped to breathe and laughed. “You just made my fantasy 200% better.”


End file.
